The Boy who lived and Spectrum
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: When Harry James Potter was framed for the murder of Hagrid, he ran away from the Wizarding World and was adopted by his other aunt and uncle. He joined Spectrum and became the indestructible Captain Scarlet, but when the Mysterons and Voldermort threaten his new life, he turns to those close to him and reveals what he had hid from them. Spectrum is needed to save the world.


**The Boy who lived and Spectrum**

When Harry Potter was framed for the murder of Rubeus Hagrid, he fled to the only members of his family that didn't see him as a murderer and treated him as their own son. The Metcalfe's were childless and their only son had died when he was born, they took Harry in and raised him for the next twenty years as Paul Metcalfe, Harry Potter had died the night Hagrid had been killed and he had been framed by his own _supposed_ best friend, Ron.

 _Twenty years later:_

When Paul was thirty-five, twenty years to the day Hagrid and Harry potter had died, he had been drafted into Spectrum as Captain Scarlet. A military organization that strove to keep the peace on Earth. He and Conrad Lefkon were sent to Mars to investigate strange energy readings that had shown on the scanners, but they had found an alien civilisation there.

Conrad had opened fire on the city and destroyed it, ignoring Paul's protests and causing the aliens (they called themselves Mysterons) to retaliate and killed the two Spectrum agents, but recreated them as weapons of destruction. Paul's best friend, Captain Blue (Adam Svenson), had discovered what the Mysterons had done to him and accidentally reversed the condition of him as he knocked Scarlet into an energy beam that would have killed him.

When Scarlet came back around from the incident, he was confused to be in the medical wing "Doctor Gold, Doctor Gold! He's alive!" Destiny Angel exclaimed, Gold looked at Scarlet in disbelief "impossible!" He gazed at the confused Spectrum agent. Colonel White came to talk to Scarlet "why did you try to sabotage Skybase?" He asked, Scarlet shook his head "I did what? Sir, it was as if I didn't exist anymore because the Mysterons were in control of me" Scarlet said, his head was throbbing from the aches he got when he was stressed.

Blue looked at Scarlet "so, you're back to normal, Paul?" He asked, Scarlet shrugged "I honestly don't know, how had I survived that fall? It should have killed me, Adam" he said. Doctor Gold interrupted "I think you should hear this, and Scarlet should hear this too" that made the three men look at him "go on, Doctor" Colonel White said to him, Gold explained that Scarlet had been recreated by the Mysterons when he had been killed on Mars, but his body could now survive anything that could kill a normal man "Captain Scarlet, you are virtually indestructible" Scarlet and Blue looked at each other in confused amazement.

But Blue also saw something he'd never seen before in Scarlet's eyes, there was pain and heartbreak there. Scarlet had told Blue of what had happened to him twenty years ago when he'd had to flee the only place he'd once thought as a home. He missed the girl he'd once saw as a sister, then had fallen head over heels in love with, Hermione Granger. There was also something Blue and Green were keeping from Scarlet. They remembered him as their best friend and as a brother to them, they also knew the true identity of Destiny Angel too.

Adam Svenson was an alias that was used by Neville Longbottom and Serena Lewis was an alias used by Luna Lovegood, Destiny Angel was in fact Hermione Granger. She had hidden in Spectrum from Ron who strove to force Hermione to become his wife instead of Harry's. But Ron was in for a surprise when he met Scarlet, immediately seeing him as the best friend he'd framed for murder. But he also would see Harry/Scarlet had a new family.

Sir Charles Grey (Colonel White) saw Scarlet as another son when he found out about Scarlet's past as Harry Potter, but he respected the fact that Scarlet didn't like to talk about what had happened to him as a teenager. He knew that Weasley had framed Scarlet, but he also had been told by the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that the Wizarding World needed Spectrum's help against the Mysterons and also a resurrected Lord Voldermort.


End file.
